Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-A from the planet Prypiatos in the Andromeda Galaxy in 5 Years Later. Appearance Atomix is a humanoid nuclear energy-based life form inside a containment suit which boosts his abilities. His body is made up of bones which are covered with nuclear energy. The containment suit has a mask with two grey nodes, a black suit that covers his torso, neck and most of his head, with two holes on his neck and one big hole on his torso. His shoulders and upper arms are covered with armor which forms two holes on his pecs with green fins projecting on each side above his collarbone and has one reactor on each shoulder. His biceps are made up of mechanical elements that exchange energy between his shoulders and lower arms which are connected on the back of his upper arms. There are two smaller reactors on his forearm and a green metal ring with rivets. The thighs and parts of his pelvis are covered with his containment suit with two green stripes on his thighs which are connected by tubes to his knees. The lower leg is contained in his containment suit with two holes on each side. His feet and knees are entirely mechanical. The Omnitrix is placed on his lower stomach. Abilities *'Nucleokinesis' - Atomix can generate and manipulate nuclear energy using his hands, which can do an extensive quantity of destruction to its surroundings. **'Heat Generation' '-' Atomix is able to melt nearby objects using the heat from his nuclear energy. *'Enhanced Physicality -' Due to his advanced and heavily built containment suit Atomix's strength, speed, and durability are vastly superior to many of Ben's other transformations. *'Flight' '-' Atomix is capable of flight, even being able to travel in the vacuum of space. *'Transmutation - '''Atomix can manipulate and alter the matter of an opponent using his natural energy *'Space Survivability - 'Atomix can survive in the vacuum of space. Equipment * '''Containment Suit-' Atomix wears an advanced containment suit that strengthens Atomix's powers. Weaknesses * 'Overexertion- '''If Atomix uses too much of his energy, he can grow weary. * '''Overconfidence-' Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can induce an utter meltdown. * 'Prypiatosian-B- '''Atomix's cousins the Prypiatosian-B tend to feed on Prypiatosian-A nuclear energy to survive. History *In ''Chapter 6: Weightless, Ben considered transforming into Atomix to contain the collapsing Dwarf Star, but decided against it due to already being transformed as NRG. *In Chapter 8: Risen, ''with no other choice, Ben activated the Powerhouse Playlist and transformed into Atomix to fight against Planet Buster. Appearances *Chapter 6: Weightless'' (mentioned) *''Chapter 8: Risen'''' (First Appearance) '' Mythology Atomix's race are the Prypiatosian-A from the planet Prypiatos. The Prypiatosians used to have the most industrious mega cities of the Andromeda galaxy. Due to an unspecified conflict atomic war broke out. The entire surface of the planet was irradiated and almost overnight it started to affect it's residence, creating mutations resulting in two notable subspecies. The Prypiatosian-A and Prypiatosian-B. To avoid further genetic damage some citizens moved to underground and rebuild their prosperous society with a protective layer of lead surrounding it to keep back any radiation from leaking in. However, the Prypiatos were still receiving some low levels of radiation that were just low enough that their DNA was able to adapt to it as fast as it was mutating, resulting in a new species that can manipulate energy. After a few generations of it being hardwired into their DNA, they now need it to be sustained and adapted to be able to generate it, creating their own independent source. These Prypiatosians became the Prypiatosian-A subspecies. Trivia *As a subspecies of Prypotosians, he is genetically linked to NRG. *While NRG's Containment Suit is meant to suppress his powers and protect those around him, Atomix's containment suit is meant to amplify his powers for a combat-heavy experience. Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Universe